RENT Date Night
by 1undercover
Summary: This is my story of how RENT Date Night came about. ONESHOT


**Okay It's really late and I have about three Rent songs stuck in my head at once and won't fall asleep until I write this so I am not to be held responsible for continuity and/or grammar. **

The end of school bell rang and Blaine smiled jumping out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder, gathering his books, and pressing speed dial 1 simultaneously.

_Kurt Hummel, I am not picking up right now which either means I'm busy, you are interrupting my moisturizing routine, or you are frankly not worth speaking to. I may get back to you if you leave a message._

_BEEP_

Blaine smirked. He didn't think Kurt had listened to his phone message recently, that or it was pointedly aimed at his McKinley ghouls. Either way it was good ol' fiery Kurt on the other end. So adorable. Like a kitten. He immediately regretted that though as he imagined Kurt's indignant reaction to being called a kitten.

He slowly sifted through his contacts and found the number he was looking for. He pressed send and held the phone up to his ear as he walked through the Dalton hallways out to his dorm.

_Hello. You have reached the Hummel-Hudson home, we are unavailable right now, please leave a message and we will try to call you back. If you are looking for Burt Hummel's garage please call-_

Followed by a string of digits Blaine never paused to listen to. He nearly reached for the end button as he always had when the familiar message played but he stopped as there seemed to be more coming.

_-If you are looking for the boys please call-_

More numbers followed and Blaine fumbled as he nearly dropped his phone in shock. This was a new number! He had never heard this before! In all of his days calling-

As he scrambled to catch his phone his books slid out of his hands and his bag nearly fell off his shoulders bringing him down with it. At that point Wes walked by laughing hysterically as calm, collected Blaine went down as gracefully as a drunk hippo in a tutu.

"At least you caught your phone," he said looking down at the flustered boy," Hey David, who do you think he was talking to that made him so excited he dropped like a five-year-old with a shoelace untied?"

"Hmmmm...," David pretended to think, "Couldn't have been a certain dreamy spy?"

They both chuckled and ran off as Blaine stuck his tongue out at them and scrambled for his books. Once collected he dashed back to his dorm where he dumped his stuff on the floor and yanked out a post-it and pen to write out the unfamiliar number.

He punched the numbers into his phone and waited while they rang. He checked his watch, Kurt could be home by now right? He took a step back and looked at the boy checking his watch franticly moments after school had been let out in hopes of speaking to a tormented teen who he had met only weeks ago and was now completely infatuated with. It looked sort of pitiful. Kurt was worth it though. Poor kid was so alone, he had been glad to pick him up and comfort him. Blaine was very willing to help someone who reminded him so much of himself and was completely delighted to find that Kurt was so incredibly wonderful. He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently waiting for someone to pick up the phone or at least for the answering machine to register.

He heard the rings stop and the phone went to voicemail.

Crud.

He heard scuffling as the recording started.

_Kurt I don't understand why we're-_

_Finn please? Just do it okay._

_Fine man, but only once!_

Someone cleared their throat and there was a pause before-

_SPEEEEEEEEEEEEEAKE!_

_BEEP_

Blaine's jaw dropped. Wow. So he knew Kurt was a huge musical fan and I mean who wasn't, but to have gone so far as to set your recorded phone message to that. Kurt was a RENT junkie! Oh my Goodness. He burst out in laughter before remembering that the phone was taking a message and slapping his hand over his mouth he hung up. He sat there staring at his phone for a while before leaping up and searching through his musical-related news. _YES! RENT!_ He jumped up and started dancing around in victory imagining Kurt's face when he saw this. Suddenly the door opened and Wes and David froze in the open entryway catching Blaine mid-victory dance his phone in one hand, news clipping about Rent in the other.

David shook his head slowly and Wes just said "Smitten" before they closed the door and snuck down the hallway.

Blaine stuck his tongue out once again at the closed door and went back to his careful planning.

…

Back at home Kurt dumped his schoolbag on his bed before following it moaning into his hands

_Thank God It's Friday_

In the silence that followed, an annoying beeping sound was ringing through the room pounding itself into Kurt's brain. He groaned and went over to his machine pressing play and found himself listening to fuzzy silence until suddenly a loud peel of laughter rang through the speaker before it was cut off short leaving Kurt with more fuzzy silence before the message stopped. Kurt stared at the thing for a while until he gave up thinking and collapsed on his bed.

The beginning bars of Teenage Dream began floating out of his bag and he smiled softly as he reached for his phone.

"Blaine thank goodness"

"_Bad Friday?"_

"From the black lagoon"

Blaine chuckled

"_Can I help?"_

"You can certainly try," Kurt sat up, always interested in anything Blaine wanted to do.

"_How 'bout…RENT?"_

"Oh my- YES! Oh I love RENT! When? Oh never mind. How did you know I like Rent so much?"

"_Lucky guess. That and…I found your answering machine_," Blaine said with a smile

Kurt gaped through the phone.

"I can't believe you got that! You are undoubtedly THE BEST EVER!"

"_I know."_

**SO It wasn't that long or good but it lies in a deep rooted need to have my answering machine at one point just be SPEEEEEEEEAK! I also want to know what lead to the RENT date. If having RENT nearby and Kurt being a very musical-attuned person didn't just add up.**

**Also apologies for doing this instead of my other story but tough, I apparently really like RENT**


End file.
